ultimate_catmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Catman War III: Return of the Catdi
The Catman War III: Return of the Catdi is the final installment in the Catman War series, following The Catman War and The Catman War II: The Empire Strikes Back. This time, everything is at stake as Adam West must confront Darth Jared and his Emperor Etika. JonTron, Marth, Joshamee, and even fan-favorite Diggle Solo are back with the Rebel Alliance to destroy the second and last Etika Star to restore peace and justice to the galaxy. Story Adam West initiates a plan to rescue Diggle Solo from the crime lord Jared the Hutt with the help of Princess Marth, JonTron Calrissian, Joshamee Gibbs, Timmy Turner, and D3-UC3. Marth infiltrates Jared's palace on Catooine disguised as a bounty hunter with Joshamee Gibbs as her prisoner. JonTron is already there disguised as a guard. Marth releases Diggle from his carbonite prison, but she is captured and enslaved. Adam arrives soon afterward but after a tense standoff, he is captured. After Adam survives his battle with Jared's Rancor, Jared sentences him and Diggle to death by feeding them to the pit monster Sarlacc.They are taken to the great pit of Carkoon, Sarlacc's nesting ground, where Adam frees himself with D3-UC3's help and battles Jared's guards. During the chaos, Boba Rhys, attempts to attack Adam, but Diggle inadvertently knocks him into the Sarlacc pit. Meanwhile, Marth strangles Jared to death, and Adam destroys Jared's sail barge as the group escapes. While the others rendezvous with the Rebel Alliance, Adam returns to Dagobah where he finds that Yoda is dying. Before he dies, Yoda confirms that Darth Jared, once known as Jared West, is Adam's father, and there is "another West". The spirit of Peanut Butter Gamer Kenobi confirms that this other West is Adam's twin sister, Marth, after Adam had previously realized this truth. Peanut Butter Gamer tells Adam that he must fight Jared again to defeat the Empire. Peanut Butter Gamer also alerts Adam to keep his emotions and feelings in check, as they do him credit, but could lead him to serve the Emperor. The Rebel Alliance learns that the Empire has been constructing a new Etika Star under the supervision of Emperor Etika himself. As the station is protected by an energy shield, Diggle leads a strike team to destroy the shield generator on the forest moon of Endor; doing so would allow a squadron of starfighters to destroy the Etika Star. The strike team, accompanied by Adam and Marth, travels to Endor in a stolen Imperial shuttle. On Endor, Adam and his companions encounter a tribe of Kneewoks and, after an initial conflict, gain their trust. Later, Adam tells Marth that she is his sister, Jared is their father, and that he must go and confront him. Surrendering to Imperial troops, Adam is brought to Jared and unsuccessfully tries to convince him to turn from the dark side of the Force. Jared takes Adam to the Etika Star to meet the Emperor, intent on turning him to the dark side. The Emperor reveals that the Etika Star is actually fully operational and the Rebel fleet will fall into a trap. On Endor, Diggle's strike team is captured by Imperial forces, but a surprise counterattack by the Kneewoks allows the Rebels to battle the Imperials. Meanwhile, JonTron, piloting the Millennium Deuce, leads the Rebel fleet to the Etika Star, only to find that the station's shield is still active and the Imperial fleet is waiting for them. The Emperor tempts Adam to give in to his anger and join the dark side of the Force, and Adam engages Jared in a lightsaber duel. Jared senses that Adam has a sister, and threatens to turn her to the dark side. Enraged, Adam attacks Jared and severs his father's prosthetic right hand. The Emperor entreats Adam to kill Jared and take his place, but Adam refuses, declaring himself a Catdi as his father had been. On Endor, the strike team defeats the Imperial forces and destroys the shield generator, allowing the Rebel fleet to launch their assault on the Etika Star. At the same time, a furious Etika tortures Adam with Force lightning. Unwilling to let his son die, Jared kills the Emperor but is mortally wounded in the process. He asks Adam to help remove his mask before dying in Adam's arms. As the battle between the Imperial and Alliance fleets continues, JonTron leads a group of Rebel ships into the Etika Star's core and destroys the main reactor. As Adam escapes on a shuttle with his father's body, the Deuce flies out of the Etika Star's superstructure as the station explodes. On Endor, Marth reveals to Diggle that Adam is her brother, and they share a kiss. Adam returns to Endor and cremates his father's body on a funeral pyre. As the Rebels celebrate their victory over the Empire, Adam smiles as he sees the spirits of Peanut Butter Gamer, Yoda, and the redeemed Jared watching over them.